Similarities
by Alina
Summary: Jungle Fury: The resemblance was uncanny.


**Title**: Similarities

**Summary**: (PR Jungle Fury) The resemblance was uncanny.

**Category**: Humor

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers: Jungle Fury is owned by Disney. No infringement is intended.

**Author Notes**: When I saw Jungle Fury, I couldn't help but make this comparison, and for some reason, it makes me laugh.

* * *

The huge thunderstorm was getting into full swing just as Lily wiped down the last of the day's dirty dishes and utensils.With the roaring winds and thunderclaps as her backdrop, she stacked the dishes neatly in their usual place for the next day, checked that they had plenty of pizza sauce, and then killed the lights to Jungle Karma Pizza's kitchen, acscending to the loft with a bounce in her step.

It looked as though the boys had decided to just crash for the evening. Casey and Theo were reclining in a weather-beaten sofa in front of one of RJ's many TVs, watching a movie. Lily approached them from behind and leaned on the sofa's back.

"_Do you know where we're going?"_

"_I know exactly where we're going. Kitana went this way. I can smell her perfume."_

"What'cha watching?" Lily asked.

"Mortal Kombat," Casey replied, shoving himself as far to the side of the sofa as he could. Lily jumped over the back plopped down into the space between the boys.

"I thought that was a video game," she said while playfully pushing Theo to the side so that she would have more room.

Theo shoved back. "It is. It's also a B-rate movie from the 90s."

On screen, two actors and an actress entered a cavernous room with stairs and the remains of a lavish yet revolting-looking feast.

"_I smell something," _the blonde-haired woman said to the blonde-haired man_, "Bullshit."_

Lily frowned. Something about this movie was giving her the strangest feeling of déjà vu. She looked at Casey, his profile briefly illuminated by lightning outside, and then glanced back and forth between the screen and Casey. Her eyes widened.

"You know, he kind of looks like you."

Casey scoffed. "What, Johnny Cage? He does not."

"No, really! Look at him!"

Theo leaned forward and looked at Casey, laughing. "You know, she has a point. He does look like you. And his character has that obsession with sunglasses, too!"

"Aw, jeez, give me a break. If anything, _she_ looks like you!" Casey retorted, pointing at Sonya as the characters engaged in a fight with some red-hooded, bare-chested goons. "You get that _exact_ same look on your face whenever you trip me."

"I do not!"

Theo smirked. "Yes you do, Lil'!"

Lily crossed her arms, frowning. "Well then you, you..."

"Me what? The worst you can do is compare me to the guy playing Liu Kang, since he's the only other character and happens to be Asian, and I don't care. He can actually fight, unlike those posers."

Now it was Casey's turn to smirk. "And his character winds up with Kitana, so I guess that means you'll hook up with...what do you think, Lily, is she Fran or Camille?"

Lily and Casey roared with laughter while Theo protested loudly. When their laughter was spent, they lapsed back into silence. Outside, the rain hammered away on the roof.

As the movie progressed, it moved to a fight between Liu Kang and a very cat-like African who growled like a cheetah.

"Something about this movie gives me the biggest feeling of deja-vu," said Lily, "what's it about?"

"Those three have to save the world by winning this tournament and beating an ancient sorcerer-fighter guy who uses spirits...to..." Casey trailed off, picking up on what was making Lily feel so strange. "It's us...kinda."

Theo nodded. "That is kind of spooky."

"What's spooky?" a hoarse voice asked.

Another thunderclap sounded and flash of lightning appeared as the trio looked up towards the mezzanine and. The flash bounced off the body of a tall man making it seem as though the lightning were emanting from him. He was soaked, with droplets tumbling down the length of his hair and poncho.

The Rangers paled.

"Rayden?" Theo whispered.

'Rayden' started coughing.

"I'm going to go lie down," RJ said, "I seem to have caught that nasty flu and it's busy catching my voice."

Their master retired to his room without waiting for an acknowledgment, completely missing his students' shock. No one said anything for several minutes.

"Can we watch something else?" Lily asked, thoroughly disturbed.

Theo grabbed the remote. "Something called Super Sentai is on. I had a customer today that said it's a martial arts show."

"Never heard of it, but put it on. It can't be worse than this."


End file.
